1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to location tracking systems, and more specifically, to a real-time location tracking system utilizing limited to no infrastructure, thereby providing for an effective and economical tracking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Location tracking systems are well known in the art and are an effective means to determine a location of a person or asset. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional location tracking system 101 having a plurality of people 103a-c and a plurality of tracking tags 105a-c associated therewith. During use, one or more readers 107a-b receive signals from the plurality of tracking tags 105a-c to provide a network 109 having one or more of a server 111, database 113, and computing device 115 with a location of the people and/or assets within a geographical area that contains a tracking infrastructure.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is expense due to the large amount of infrastructure, including various types of readers. For example, many organizations find it cost prohibitive to install the multitude of readers required by system 101 above. Further, these organizations find that the cost outweighs the benefit when they desire to only track minimal equipment or life safety is not considered when tracking persons.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of tracking systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.